


Фанфик

by BloodyLadyMary



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [19]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyLadyMary/pseuds/BloodyLadyMary
Summary: Эзра находит кое-что интересное на просторах сети.
Relationships: Colin Farrell/Ezra Miller
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 3





	Фанфик

**Author's Note:**

> парочка околорейтинговых слов.

— Эй, Колин! — позвал Эзра, терпеливо дождавшись, когда в ванной смолкнет шум воды. — Я кое-что нашел.

— Что же? — заинтересованно спросил вышедший в спальню Колин. Вокруг бедер он обернул широкое полотенце, другим промакивал волосы, чтобы потом не оказаться лежащим в луже. Эзра игриво подергал бровями, задержавшись на Колине взглядом, и тот не сразу смог понять, что было первопричиной такого настроя — его почти обнаженное тело или ценная находка. Судя по всему, второе будоражило Эзру сильнее: взглянув на экран телефона, он улыбнулся в предвкушении и довольно вздохнул.

— Что там? — нетерпеливо повторил Колин и сел на край кровати. Эзра тут же подполз к нему, лег на спину и закинул ноги на изголовье.

— Фанфик.

— Господи! — без прежнего воодушевления воскликнул Колин. — Эти истории должны быть запрещены законом.

— Мне кажется это забавным, — мягко возразил Эзра, — в детстве я читал иногда по Гарри Поттеру и комиксам.

Колин лениво отмахнулся от его защиты:

— Но не про то, как два персонажа…

— Я был подростком! — протестующе выпалил Эзра, повернулся, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Колина, и уперся локтями в кровать. — Я только начинал сексуальные эксперименты… И гормоны! Не забывай про гормоны! Не говори, что не мастурбировал на журналы с голыми сиськами.

— Туше! — рассмеялся Колин, но через мгновение снова стал серьезнее. — Одно дело, когда это кто-то другой. Но когда пишут конкретно про тебя…

— Абстрагируйся!

— …будто кто-то отдельно от меня проживает мою жизнь, а я о ней ни черта не помню. Эти сценарии, как все могло быть, но никогда не будет.

— Ты так говоришь, будто никогда не фантазировал. — Эзра надул губы, подполз еще ближе и ткнулся лбом в покрытый каплями воды живот Колина, а потом легко коснулся губами.

— В данный момент я предпочитаю фантазиям реальность, — довольно отозвался Колин и погладил Эзру по затылку.

— Ну давай, будет весело, — продолжал подначивать Эзра и для убедительности, чтобы Колин не расслаблялся, чуть прихватил кожу зубами.

— Ауч!

— Ну давай.

— Ладно. Валяй!

Эзра резко подобрался, уселся в позе лотоса и нашарил между складками одеяла смартфон.

— Представь, что мы на читке вырезанной сцены из сценария, — с энтузиазмом провозгласил он.

— Это про Криденса и Грейвза, что ли? — снисходительно спросил Колин и подтянул сползающее полотенце.

Эзра многообещающе сверкнул глазами.


End file.
